


Miracle on 34th Street

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas films, M/M, Watching films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Ok, so it's February. But what Draco wants Draco gets. And Draco wants to watch Christmas films.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Harry and Draco watching films series, but can be read on its own!

“Um… Draco,” Harry asks tentatively, “it's February…” Draco looks up at him with one eyebrow raised, not saying anything. Harry glances at the TV before looking back at his boyfriend. He must have noticed. How could he not notice that it's February? There are pink and red hearts everywhere. Ron even got them that annoying calendar that shouts at them at the start of every new month.

“What's your point?” Draco drawls and for a moment Harry can't think of anything except the pang of desire that floods through him. It isn’t right that Draco’s drawl makes him feel like that. He gives himself a mental shake and looks pointedly at the TV. Draco sighs, pausing the film and looking back at Harry. “What?”

“Um… it's just that Miracle on 34th street is usually reserved for Christmas…” Harry doesn't know why this seems like something Draco should know. It's obviously completely illogical. It's a film. It can be watched at any point of the year. Except it's sort of weird, watching it when it isn't Christmas. Draco rolls his eyes.

“I didn't realise there were such strict rules about what films I am allowed to watch,” he says and Harry slides onto the sofa next to him. He wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders and drags him closer, feeling the solid heat of Draco against him. 

“There aren’t… it’s just a little weird,” Harry shrugs, “but if this is what you want to watch, then it’s what we’ll watch.” Draco watches him for a moment before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry sighs against him and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip. Draco opens for him, his tongue running along Harry’s with practiced ease and his hand coming up to lace in Harry’s hair. Sliding his arms around Draco, Harry pulls him closer.

“Get a room you two!” Ron barrels into the room and drops onto the armchair. Harry pulls back from Draco but doesn’t let him go. 

“They have a room,” Hermione points out as she follows him in, folding herself into Ron’s lap. Ron’s arms circle around her and Harry can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy at the sight of his two best friends so comfortable and happy. And he’s here. Comfortable and happy too. Maybe it’s the right sort of time for a Christmas film.

“One that they seem to refuse to use,” Ron grumbles. Draco laughs and moves to sit up, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his hair falling into his face. He really is the most beautiful man that Harry has ever seen.

“Why would we use Harry’s bedroom when there is a perfectly acceptable sofa here that I was already occupying?” Draco asks, his lips quirked into a smirk. Harry catches Hermione’s eye and she rolls hers, settling back against Ron. Harry bits the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning too much. 

“Because we all use this room! And that sofa come to think of it,” Ron exclaims, his voice getting higher. 

“Right, like we never walk in on the two of you,” Draco retorts and Harry watches as a deep blush rises in Hermione’s cheeks. He tries not to think about the night before when they’d thought that he and Draco were out for the evening. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to sit at the kitchen table again. 

“Anyway!” Harry interrupts as Ron splutters, “Film?”

“Yes!” Hermione jumps in, shooting a glare at Ron before turning to look at the screen. “What are we watching?” Harry glances at his boyfriend before turning to his best friends.

“Miracle on 34th Street.” Ron and Hermione stare at them, confusion in their eyes and Harry waits. Not that he has to wait long.

“But… it’s February.”

Harry grins and settles back into the sofa as Draco argues with Ron about the proper time to watch Christmas films.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thank you for reading


End file.
